


Prompt: I need you, though

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Multi, Post Series, Treasure Island, john silver/madi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “Now wake up, and take what is yours."





	Prompt: I need you, though

**Author's Note:**

> this one is super short but I had fun writing it so I put it up here!

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Flint looks up from his journal to see Silver looking down at him.

“A secret? What secret could you have on a deserted island?”

Silver sits down next to him in the sand and Flint shuts his journal. Slumps over with his head in Flint’s lap.

“What is it?” Flint asks, stroking his hair. Silver closes his eyes at the familiar touch, sighing softly.

“My name isn’t John Silver,” he says, opening his eyes. Flint looks back at him serenely, only a quirk of his eyebrows betraying any surprise.

“I know,” he says. “You told me.”

“I did?” Silver says. Flint nods. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he says. Leans down to murmur Silver’s true name in his ear.

“Oh,” Silver says. “You still call me Silver though.”

“Of course I do,” Flint says. “That’s the name of the man I fell in love with. The man I loved for the rest of my life. Well, one of them.”

Silver grins up at him and then he sits up, cupping Flint’s face between his hands. Studies him hard, eyes roaming his face.

“The rest of your life?”

“Yes,” Flint says. “Twenty five years.”

“You’re dead,” Silver says, brow wrinkling in confusion, then realization. “This isn’t real.”

“Yes,” Flint says. “I’m dead. But that doesn’t mean this isn’t real. It doesn’t mean that what I’m saying isn’t true.”

“ **I need you, though** ,” Silver says, clutching at him. “I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

“Yes you can,” Flint says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Silver’s. “You have. You’re a captain in your own right.”

Silver blinks and suddenly Flint looks old, hair a fine grey and his beard nearly white except for a red streak at his jaw. Looks down at his own hands and sees them worn and swarthy, fingers starting to curl from arthritis. 

“Am I dead?” he asks, voice just above a whisper. “Have I left Madi and the children alone? Have I failed them?”

“No,” Flint murmurs, nuzzling him softly. “You are only dreaming, trapped in the magic of that godforsaken island. You’ve been ill.”

“The cache,” Silver says. “Your cache. I found it. I finally found it.”

“You did,” Flint says, eyes twinkling. “As I knew you would.”

He presses a kiss to Silver’s mouth.

“Now wake up, and take what is yours."

 


End file.
